


Fairy Landings on the Starlights of Tears

by Lunaestella (Felinis)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Self-Insert, best fic, super good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinis/pseuds/Lunaestella
Summary: Star Magica Wanderling didn't ask for adventure but when she and her best friend Stella end up with dashing Yuri Lowell they must save the world





	Fairy Landings on the Starlights of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> OMG this is ma first fic and I am so excited to write this it is gonna be so epic!

Star Magica Wanderling is my name and I have long white hair and super cool cat purple eyes that glow in the moonlight :) and am warrior for ultimate justice who uses a golden sword made of starlight (that's why they call me Star btw). I am 18 year old and was born in Zaphias Lower Quarter. My parents dead when I was a baby so I was an orpahn and it was trajic beyond compare. I learnt to survive on my own by stealing from people and even learned how to pick locks. I was pretty gangsta.

On day two nobles who were passing by saws me and adopeted me off the street. They said I was special and I was given the best education and stuff. But my parents were super protective so I had to be locked away in the castle for basically all ym life :(, but it cool cuz that’s how I met my est friend in the world Estelllise but I thouhgt that name was super boring so we call her Stella cause it makes her sound all mature and stuff. Stella is a princess so she's not allowed outside and she's super cool. She has beautiful pink hair that's all soft and usually worn with gold clips shaped like hearts with diamons in the center and she usually wears really long floor length ballgowns (it's super lit). We both spent most time hanging out in the library reading but only the good books like warriors and maximum ride or the hunger games because we had taste. But now that i was older i was allowed to join the nights like my parents kept asking but i didn't want to because they are super lame and stiff.

Anyways, i start my day getting out my large plush silk bed. The sheets are super cool and soft with hearts all over them because i like hearts and they're like the best!!!! XD I go to my closet and put on some light pink stocking and and a blue lolita dress covered in frills and white frilly gloves that have little star charms on the side for shoes i put on these super cute red marry janes with ribbons that trail off the back to the floor that are super comfortable even though they;re heals. I style my head in with awesome curles that look super fancy and step out. I'm going to meet Stella for tea and when i get to her room she is already dressed in a long blue gown that's super frilly and cute. A little tiara sits on her head with a heart in it and I get a little jealous.

Only princess can wear crowns unfortunately and im not a princess just really really really rich.

"Hey have you heard?" Setlla asks as she pours me a cup of rose tea into a rose shaped cup. The edges all looks liked rose petals and even smelled like roses. The tea was pink.

"About what?" I ask back

"Their's a prisoner in the dungeon and i hear them says he is a superr HOTTIE!" Stella winked at me cuz she and I both know that hot guys are the best. Luke I just want to met someone superz cute and cool.

“we shoulds ckeck it out and see wha t is up with that? I keep hereing werid things are going down anyway and I want to know what’s up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thankz for reading I would be so happy if I got good comments and kudos lol =} I is so looking forward to writing more


End file.
